This invention relates in general to means for mounting optical fibers and in particular a means for mounting optical fibers which is adjustable in translation and in the vertical plane to allow precise and accurate mounting of the fiber.
Optical systems which include optical fibers have the requirement that the fiber must be precisely aligned with respect to the other optical components in order to optimize the performance of the device. In the prior art devices, the fibers are often cemented in place after alignment. In this condition, the fiber may not be adjusted after assembly. Other devices which allow for adjustment of the fiber are known. However, these devices are cumbersome in adjustment method and it is difficult to maintain the fiber in precise alignment during the operation of the device. It is desirable to have a fiber mounting means which is easily adjustable in three axes, and allows a replacement of the fiber and quick and easy alignment.